The Changes of Time
by Itsuna of the black flames
Summary: The battle with Kaguya,ends with our hero's death and chakra leaving the land and after thousnads of years ( though to some it was a hundred) our hero is back with no memory of who he was just who he is now and one name to move him forward...Arya Stark, Mage Naruto/Arya House Uzumaki
1. The begining of an end, or the start

**Hello everyone my name is Itsuna this isn't my first story and nor will it be my last.**

 **This story is a crossover fic between Naruto and Game of thrones. I was reading some very good ones but not many of them are very long. That is why I thought I would test my hand. Though I most warn you it isn't going to be canon. I've only watched the first season of GoT so I'm a little behind.**

 **Summary:** It wasn't suppose to end like this he was going to beat Kaguya Ootsutsuki but I guess like all heroes he was to die…. Or was he. Put in a world he doesn't know with no memory but of his name and that of one girl…. Arya Stark.

 **As you can guess Naruto x Arya story, but before some of you go not another lolicon story its not Naruto's age is being regressed to the same age as Arya's and lemon/lime won't happen for a while.**

Speech

 _Thought_

 **Magic(no chakra)**

 _ **Reading**_

 **I don't own either of them.**

Darkness that all he saw even when he opened his eyes, but there was a light, a strange light, the light was whispering something he could make out, so he ran close to hear, and as he drew near he began to make out the sweat whispers.

" _Naruto this is a gift for stopping something that even us immortals couldn't stop you may think you didn't stop Kaguya but you did by breaking the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The fact you broke it was enough for each of us to give you a gift from me you will gain a new life but will lose your memorizes of who you are but will retain the one of your name and the name of your beloved. My name is Kami and you are sitting in my brother's stomach as his right to take souls, but not yours."_ The identified Kami said with a very soothing tone.

"What about Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi sensei, and everyone what about Kurama"! Naruto yelled at the heavenly deity with sadness entering his voice.

" _The Fox is fine released upon your death the same with the other Tailed ones, you don't have to weary about them any more."_ Kami said still in that soothing way as another orb of light appeared and along with it came the Shinigami himself. Looking as ghostly as that last time any mortal saw him. The orb though instead of being white was a dark crimson color, and as Naruto was going to get a better look it began to speak in a dark and bone chilling voice.

" _ **So this was our champion the one that saved the world HA more like a moron with a stick."**_ The red orb said with a smug tone to its voice. _**"And boy my name is Yami"**_

" **Stop pestering him Yami hes been though a lot in the last hundred years in my stomach."** Shinigami said with a bored tone to his voice while talking to the dark deity. **" Yes Naruto you have been here along time but we decided to give you another chance at life sorry it took so long but you can blame Yami for that he wasn't sure what gift to give you."**

" _ **Silence"!**_ Yami roared at Shinigami who just looked just as bored as before.

" _He is right Yami you did take a millennium to decide"_ Kami said with mirth with in his voice at Yami's expense.

" _ **Boy the gift I'm giving is called magic."**_ Yami said while the orb started to vibrate with energy and pass on to Naruto **.** _ **"Magic is similar to chakra minus one key factor there is no physical aspect to it it is all spiritual."**_ Yami finished while the energy stopped flowing and receded back to its master.

" **From me Naruto you gain the knowledge of the time you are going to."** Shinigami said with a yawn that made Naruto sweat drop at that the god of death reminded him of a lazy genius from his apparent time. **"Though there is more to my gift than just that for example you gain the knowledge of each clan or house as there being called, and you also gain the right to claim land sense you would be a lord. Lord of Foxes Inari would be so proud."** Shinigami finished with even more boredom in his voice though if listened close enough you could hear mirth in his voice.

" _You already know my gift"_ Kami said as all three of them began to circle around Naruto. They began to swirl faster and faster until they were nothing but a blur to our late hero, and all of a sudden it was over with Naruto lying on the ground next to a large pine tree.

"Where am I" Naruto asked as he looked around for anything only finding a pack with some clothing, a map, a jeweled dagger with a foxes head on it and a set of noble robes with a house crest on it. The house crest was of a fox with nine flowing long tails, the color scheme went from white to silver to red with the fox being multiple shades of red. Looking around again the six or seven year old looked around for a minute more before find a note he assumed was address to him. It read:

 _To our loving son sorry we can't take care of you but know that we love you and that we will always watch over you. Naruto we have spent days hoping to see you grow strong but your mother is very strong but right now she lost a large amount of blood. I'm not fairing any better either you see on this very night you where born with the brightest set of blue eye's our house hasn't seen in years, but the sins of your father have tainted thous eyes for you see I am a lord to a house the house Uzumaki. The Uzumaki house has been around sense the Stark's first started settling here in Westeros, but enough of the past more to the future. You see our house is very prestigious but not for our history more for our magic out of all the houses we were among the few that could use magic, we didn't do some cheap tricks for kids but real magic we could move mountains, turn the ocean to ice, or even to destroy an entire country but with power comes draw back we normally die from mana poisoning. Though mana poisoning is rare now compared to when magic was just starting to come about. Mana poisoning works in three stages fatigue, paralysis in the legs and finally death. This hasn't happened to anyone in the last twenty or so years until now I'm dying my son and if your reading this then it has already happened, though don't be down we're always with even now mana can do that son… I'll see you in a hundred years or more no sooner Naruto. I (blood stain) love you  
_

 _Your Father And Loving Mother_

 _Alucard and Lyra_

Tears were streaming down the young red head's face as he read the note. His parents dead, and he had no ideal were he was in the first place. So with a heavy heart he folded the note and put it in the front pouch of the pack he had with but as he was doing this he felt something inside that packet. Withdrawing what ever was in the there he beheld a necklace of the finest emeralds fashioned to look like a fox's head, snarl and all it was magnificent but it to came with a note: _To Arya Stark._

So he was on his way to give a necklace to a girl, and he must have fallen asleep. Putting the Necklace back in the pouch along with note from his parents then he pulled out a map marked with each house symbol and a small dot he assumed was him. "Map must be enchanted to show were ever the holder is and by the looks of things I'm not to far from Winterfell" Naruto said while looking at where he was compared to Winterfell. He seemed to be about a mile or two away from Winterfell and around twenty or so from his home. "Well best get a move on I guess" He said has he began the long trek to Winterfell.

\- Break-

One Arya Stark was sitting on her bed looking out the window in search of something interesting. She was so bored her mother would let her go shoot because her betrothed his on his way "A lady must act proper and not do daring things." Arya said while mocking her etiquette teaches voice and lock while holding out her finger in a demeaning tone. Though as she was about say another phrase a knock sounded on her door. "What and who is it" Arya said in a biting tone not really in the mood for any one to just drop in.

"It's your father wild one." Her father Eddard Stark said with hidden mirth in his voice at the nick name though it did bring back painful memories. "You need to get into the dress your mother gave you your betrothed has been spotted out side the gates." Ned said as he heard shuffling on the inside of the room with sounds of cursing. He could only smile at her antics reminding him of his late sister. "She's so much like you Lyanna so much wolf blood runs in her… Arya are down yet" Ned called to his daughter as he heard no sound inside the room. When he heard no response to his he began to reach for the door handle just before the door opened and Arya stepped out in her dress. The dress was made from the finest silk and linen. The color scheme was red on gray showing the union of House Stark and House Uzumaki.

"I don't like dresses father." Arya said with a wrinkle of her nose at the thought of the dress. _"Though this one isn't to bad."_ Where Arya's thoughts about the dress.

"I'm sure you don't little one but we must go to the gates in front of the entrance hall." Ned said as he began to walk towards the dining hall to get his eldest and Theon Greyjoy with little Arya following behind while trying to keep pace but with her tiny legs it was very difficult especially with the dress on. The trek through the home of the Starks made marvel at its beauty with the assorted amounts of furs and coat of arms with the direwolf of house Stark on the tapestries and on the a few of the assorted shields. When they arrived at the dinning hall they heard Robb and Theon talking to Sir Rodric and Maester Luwin. Along the side was Septa Mordane talking to a group of servants instructing them to do things. When they drew close they could make out what Robb and Theon were talking about.

"I feel bad for the young Lord getting Arya he might loses his mind, with her you never know." Robb said with a joking tone to his voice with Theon laughing along with Robb while Rodric looked over at his approaching lord.

"Good evening milord Stark and Arya." He said with nod of his head and amused smirk on his face as the boys jumped a little turned to Ned who also had a smirk at the boy's reaction.

"Good evening boys, Rodric and Maester I see your all ready so let us see the young lord who is taking your charming sister." Ned Said with his smirk still present as the boys stood up and went to stand next to Arya who had a red blush of anger on her face at Robb's comment.

"Let us be off." Ned said as he and his company began to move towards the main gates. When they arrived at the gates with the other Starks present even lady Stark who was with child at the moment. Moving to stand next to his wife Ned placed a kiss on her cheek and placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "How are we doing today" Ned asked with a smile on his face looking at his wife who turned her head placed her hand on his.

"We are doing well just sore is all" Cat said with a small smile on her face. Ned nodded and looked ahead as he did he spotted a head of crimson locks that was slowly approaching. When the person finally came into view the Starks were treated to the sight of a young boy of six or seven who was wearing the color's of House Uzumaki. The boy spotting them began to come closer to them, and as they did they could see the brightest blues in the world looking like something out of legend.

"Greetings Lord and Lady Stark my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with the kindest smile any of them have seen. Smile that was starting to make Arya blush and her older sister San+sa to smile at Arya.

"Greetings Naruto we've been expecting you but may I ask where your guards are." Ned asked in confusion sense the letter they gained from the raven said he wouldn't be alone.

"Guards"? Naruto asked with a tilt of his head reminding everyone of a fox.

"Yes guar…." Ned began before a loud exclaim came from a man farther down the road.

"Lord Naruto were are you." The man called out not looking were he is going before he runs into a tree. Getting up from the tree the man spotted a speck of crimson in the distant. "Finally Lord Naruto, I found you when you left me in the forest by myself I thought the worst." The man said with happiness in his voice at finding Naruto. "Hello Lord and Lady Stark my name is Suna Mitogami." The now identified Suna said.

"Hello Suna may I ask where Naruto's other guards are." Ned said while he looked at the young man who couldn't be over eighteen. The young man wore a very elaborate set of robes. The robes looked to be made of some kind of animal fur or hide he also wore some kind of cowl over his head. The clothing was of the black variety with a little about of red along the trim. The man was also carrying a pack on his back. The pack was gray in color with multiple pockets on it. His shoes were made from a leathery material. They were shaded black.

"Well you see the young Lord just asked me to come along, said the others were just to lazy for his tastes, only cared about food and women. Suna said with pride in his voice though there was a hint of disgust after he talked about the other guards.

"Why one man though doesn't he think he would need more men to guard him." Ned said with barely controlled anger at this fact.

"Well.. um… you see I was the only one to convince him he needed guards but the young Lord said he only need one, and as you can guess here I am." Suna said with nervousness until it changed to pride at the end.

"Why just one though Lord Naruto"? Ned asked with wonderment at the thought of one man guarding the boy.

"Lord Stark Naruto would be fine not one for formalities." Naruto said " and to answer your question Suna is a top mage, he earned the name black flame back home, there aren't to many that can beat him in magic or hand to hand combat." Naruto said with pride in his voice though there was a slight blush on his face at the fact he left his guard behind in the forest.

"Why was he left alone." Ned asked while looking at Suna not believing this man to be all that powerful but looks could be deceiving.

"The young Lord has specks of times he forgets things they normally happen when he just wakes up." Suna said with amusement at the young Lord's blush.

"He forgets things easily then." Ned said in amusement with a light curve of his lip remind of the boy's father having the same problem when they were young.

"Not every thing just random things like me going to get water at the near by stream." Suna said before quickly adding "I did leave a golem to watch over him but when I got there it was asleep probably from the young lords mana seeping through his control."

"Okay then, I remember his father having the same problems when he was young." Ned said while remembering the boy's father a man Ned held great respect for. It was a shame that he died before he could raise his son. "Now that you are here would you care to eat Naruto"?

"Yeah I'm starving." Naruto said with happiness burning off him in waves. With that said the Starks and Naruto head to the dining hall were a small feast was prepared. The feast consisted of meats of varying degrees, vegetables and fruits. The drinks were of course wine and water.

"The food looks amazing, thank you." Naruto said as he prepared to sit down before Ned stopped him.

"You have a place next to Arya if you would like to sit there."Ned said with a kind smile while pointing to a chair that was five seats away from Ned and right next to Arya who sat to Sansa's right and her to Catelyn.

"Sure thank you again Lord Stark." Naruto said with a smile. While moving to the seat Naruto saw who he assumed to be Arya trying to pull her chair out. Seeing her struggle a bit Naruto went over to by pulling it out for her. Arya being the head strong girl she was, was about say she had before she saw Naruto's bright smile. The smile silenced her cause her to blush and take her seat. Naruto then push the chair in for her and then took his seat, Once everyone was seated the feast began with Naruto grabbing a leg of lamb and some carrots with an apple to top it off. His drink of choice was water for he never had wine.

Arya's plate was filled with a little of every thing. Looking at Naruto's plate and comparing it to hers Arya assumed he would have amazing table manners but when she looked back she was greeted to an empty plate and Naruto reaching for more. She was in shock not expecting him to be that quick of an eater. He was though the way he ate was quick and efficient never letting a scrap escape his mouth and eating with poise of a young Lord. Arya began to eat trying to mimic Naruto, and for the most part failing but the strange thing was for every scrap that fell none seemed to touch her dress even the ones that fell directly towards her dress. The reason behind this was Naruto seeing her try to mimic him and fail so many times he sent a small warding spell towards her.

After sometime the Starks and Naruto had their fill. Sense the light was still fresh the Stark children including Naruto went out side to play. Naruto still wearing the pack remember the necklace for Arya. Reaching back Naruto removed his pack pulled out the necklace. Replacing his pack Naruto put the necklace behind his back. Taking a breath to calm his nerves he begins to take strides toward Arya who was practicing her marksmanship with a bow missing the target a few times before hitting it. Coughing to get her attention. Getting it Naruto began to speak "Arya I would like to present this necklace which is tradition to present an item of love to a maiden of beauty such as yourself." Naruto said holding out the necklace for Arya to see.

Arya was stunned by the beauty of the necklace and blushed harder at Naruto's words.

"T...t..thank you Naruto" Arya said cursing at her stutter thinking he probably thought her weak now.

Smiling Naruto moved to put the necklace on her. Arya hesitant at first but allowed him to do so. As Naruto looked at her face more he could see the resemblance of Lord Stark in her but he could also see Lady Stark in her too. Though many call her horse face Naruto can tell she is by far one of the most beautiful beings in existence, and at this fact Naruto began to blush daydreaming of a future together with her. A cough broke that dream. Snapping back to reality Naruto looked back at Arya who small blush on her face.

Arya wondering what to do had an idea but began to blush even more. Moving quickly she placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek causing him to blush. After their little moment Naruto and began to talk like the kids they were with Naruto asking what her hobbies and dreams were. Arya answering with she wanted to be an archer and practicing her sword play and marksmanship. Arya asked Naruto the same questions the he answered the hobbies with practicing magic and his sword play along with hand to hand combat, but the his dream for the future shocked her. "I want to remove the world of all its hate and bring peace to the world." He didn't know it at the time but that was the start of Arya's crush for him. One wonders the trials ahead for the duo. This is were one Jon Snow found them talking and laughing like the six year old's they were.

 **How did you like love it hate it. Please review if you want more or not.**

 **I might put a poll up for key events like the Lannister visit and the tourney.**

 **also if you have any ideas for a cover photo send me a PM, and As you can tell I need a beta to help with my mistakes. Though I'm human got to make mistakes to get better.**


	2. The Gifts of Flowers

**Now before I start this story I want to say how proud you make me feel with your reviews and participating in the poll. I must warn you though I plan to try to update on Mondays or Tuesdays, but there will come a time I'm not able to write a chapter with work and school I have a large gap of time right now, but it can change.**

 **Thank you for the reviews guys, and let me clear up a few things; is Naruto going to be powerful yes, is he going to be OP no. The whole magic thing will be explained a bit in this chapter.**

Speech

 _Thought_

 **Magic(no chakra)**

 _Reading_

 **I don't own either of them.**

 _Mana; The life blood of all living beings. Mana can be broken up into many parts but mana is the spiritual energy of humans, by using a focus of some kind the mage can do different type of spells. The more attuned the mage is with there mana the stronger the spells but there comes a problem in itself. Sense mana is the spiritual energy of the body it can be quiet toxic, if mana is used in a large abundance it can cause something called mana poisoning. Mana poisoning in itself can be stopped by either having a larger amount of mana than most have or by ones family constant use of mana. Not many humans can use mana, in my travels I came across three other Houses that could use mana; they are The Starks(not much though), The Lannisters(to superstitious),and The Uzumakis(generations of mages)_

 _Focuses; A focus can be almost any object, but most of the time a mage may use a gemstone of some kind others use staffs, or staves, but a large abundance use-_

"Naruto"! An annoyed voice called to the young red head. The voice was one Arya Stark now age seven.

"Yeah Arry, is there anything I can help you with?" Naruto asked slightly nervous as she had a dark look on her face on that spoke of untold amount of pain to come if she didn't get what she wanted.

"We were supposed to go outside and learn with Suna." Arya said with a cute pout on her face, one that made Naruto upset with himself.

"Sorry Arry but I was studying something was all." Naruto said feeling guilty that he lost track of time. Looking back to the red tome he closed it and got out of the chair. He then looked at the dark oak desk Lord Stark had fashioned for him. The desk was quiet the sight with many intricate runes along the edges and a leaf design engraved in center between the runes, and if one paid close enough attention they could see the runes flash a light silver color.

"You're always studying." Arya stated matter of factually. Which caused Naruto to pout and look at her with big blue eyes.

"Are you jealous of some old tomes Arry?" Naruto asked playfully causing Arya to blush with anger and embarrassment.

"I am not"

"Are to"

"Am Not" Arya said while throwing a punch at Naruto, who just took it knowing she wasn't being serious. Though it still hurt.

"So were is Suna now?" Naruto asked while reach for his heir ring and smiled at Arya with an idea hitting him.

"Hes in the forest nearest to the gates." Arya said before catching his smile and that light twinkle in his eye. "What are you planning now?" She asked.

"You'll see just be ready with this." He said tossing her some thing that looked like a wooden fox.

Catching the object, and noted the fox characteristics and the fact it looked to be made from a black wood tree. Not think much of it she hid it in her side pouch.

"We should hurry before Suna falls asleep again." Arya said before blushing as she saw Naruto go to unclasp his cloak, but before he could do that a loud bang stopped him.

"I should change while you go check that out." Naruto said smirking slightly at her face. Sputter an okay Arya rushed out of the room. Smirking to himself Naruto moved his foot away from the desk he just kicked. "I still can't believe we had to learn about the birds and the bees this early." Naruto said as was tradition to learn when you turned ten or eleven but Theon thought it prudent to tell them early. "Bloody pervert." Naruto said though it was easy to tease Arya. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out another cloak an undershirt and a pair of trousers. The cloak was made from fur and the shirt was a soft cram color. Trousers were a heave set of linen that trapped heat in. Getting dressed Naruto moved towards the door and opened it and finding Arya standing a few paces away with her back to him. He just couldn't hold himself back he sent a quick voice deepening spell to his voice to make him sound like Ned. "Arya! What are you doing just standing there." He said as Arya jumped a bit before turning around and seeing her friend standing there with a big grin on his face.

"That wasn't funny." Arya said with a stern tone before both of them burst in childish laughter.

"aha, Lets go see Suna." Naruto said as they took there leave.

-Break-

Suna was having a good day. He got up did his morning stretches, worked on his spells and he was running from a wooden ash fox. Yes a wooden ash fox, the ash fox is from burning a trinket of one of the sevens symbols of the gods. This one being a fox. The animal was the size of a horse that just reached maturity. "You know when I thought you were sadistic I was lying Naruto please call it off." Suna called out to the laughing boy and his betrothed.

"It goes away in twenty minutes." Naruto called back with a large grin on his face before a fire ball was sent towards his position. "When I guess we make it another hour then."

"Fine." Suna said as he came to a stop and along with him the fox jumped and landed in front of him. Reaching a hand to his pack and rummaging for his focus. Finding it and withdrawing it the small stave was shown to the world. The stave was small around five centimeters with a small black gem on the end. Muttering a quick enlarging spell the stave grew to around 46 centimeters. The stave was made from a blood oak tree with many runes on it. One set of runes was for lightning another set was for wind the last set was for a high concentration of fire. Lifting the stave Suna began to think of a plan to take out the wood ash fox. _"Lets see a being of fire_ _normally_ _weak to water and_ _strong_ _against wind what to do."_ Seeing a stream near by Suna finally got a plan. Pointing his stave towards the stream Suna began to concentrate on bringing the water up and out of the stream as he felt a good amount was in the air Suna began to heat the water till it evaporated in to the air. Launching a fire ball towards the sky while adding in some lightning. The sky began to darken launching another bot of lightning in to the sky the water began to pour out of the newly formed cloud at a tremendous rate. Similar to a thunderstorm the water hit the fox and the fox stopped and slowly began to disintegrate in to wood ash.

"Naruto..." Suna said with a strange edge to his tone. One that sent shivers down the kid's spines. "May I ask why you add Arya throw that trinket at me know full well I would burn it on instinct?"

"Um well I thought it would be funny." Naruto said with nervousness as he saw Suna's eyes glow under his hood.

"Well I guess that means more elemental training then." Suna said with a very dark tone as his eyes took on a red shade.

-break- Six hours later

"No more please I beg of you." Naruto exclaimed in pain as he look like an utter mess, hair standing on end clothing singed and cut.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yesss…..." Naruto said before he abruptly fell down on his face passed out from exhaustion. Arya who came to get Naruto for supper looked at him and sighed then looked at Suna.

"Carry him back to his room I'll tell mother that he won't be joining us again." Arya said with a somber tone.

"I went over board again." Suna said with sadness seeping into his tone as he went and picked Naruto up. _"Maybe I should give him a break and let him spend time with the Starks and Arya."_ With a smile Suna called to Arya telling her that Naruto won't have to train tomorrow. With a bright smile Arya ran back into Winterfell to tell her mother the news. Suna looked down at Naruto's face before smiling himself and took the young boy back to his room before making his way to his room and falling asleep.

-Break- Next day.

As Naruto began to stir he felt two small arms wrapped around him using his chest as a pillow. Looking down to see long brown hair and looking lower to see Arya's face. Seeing the content smile he smiled to before he remembered the days events looking around for escape he spotted a note on his desk. Summoning it to him reading it to fine he didn't have practice today. Look back to Arya he began to study her face again not really sure why anyone called her horse face sure she had a long face but it looked very beautiful, better than he did many called him fox face or whiskers on the account of his birth marks. The nickname never really bothered him but Arya's did. Sure she didn't look like Sansa but she was young still haven't even grown yet. He knew in the future that she would look like a goddess. _"_ _Though what about me, many say me and father look alike, but bother said that I look like a replica."_ Think of his older brother brought so pain to his heart. His brother is a good man but he is very neared minded always but the house above all else. The more he thought about his brother Naruto began to feel happy that he wasn't back home with his brother's holier than thou attitude towards everyone in the den. Feeling a shift to his right brought him out of his darker thoughts and put a smile on his face seeing Arya open her beautiful gray eyes. "Hello little she-wolf." Naruto said playfully smirk growing larger at seeing Arya's eyes widen and look up at him in alarm before she relaxed and cuddled closer to him.

"You're really warm." She said with a slight tint to her cheeks.

"I am huh, maybe we should try this more often, I wouldn't want you to be cold now would I." Naruto said with a grin as Arya's face went from a soft pink to a bursting red before she buried her head into Naruto's chest.

"Yeah maybe we should." Arya said with her face a scorching crimson. Her words causing Naruto to blush also. Naruto began to notice that his stomach was empty and with aloud rumble he blushed hard as Arya looked at him and laughed. Before hers did the same and they got out of bed with Arya also leaving the room to wash and change. After she left Naruto began to do the same grabbing some close and throwing the ones he wore now into a hamper.(They repair themselves) Grabbing a new set of undergarments and some clothing. He walked over to the side room and began to strip his undergarments set them on the floor turning to his bathing chamber he started the fire to heat up the water. After a good thirty minutes he got in slowly washing away yesterdays grime. Reaching over he grabbed a set of scented oils used to clean the hair and body. Soothing the oils into his head Naruto began to note how it smelt of lemon grass and peppermint. Releasing a content sigh he grabbed a pot full of warm water and poured it over his head. With his hair and body cleansed he got out and reached for a cloth to dry off. Finishing that he began to dress himself only stopping to grab another article of clothing. Whence finished he exited the room and moved down to get an early breakfast. Taking his time Naruto could see why the Starks love their ancestors. The whole house was beautiful even if though it had that gloomy but homey feel to it. As he saw the entrance to the dinning area he began to wonder about the days events. For the last year all hes really done was train his magic to a point were Suna was surprised, though he had a funny way of showing it, but in that year he got to know the Starks, Arya being the most prominent of them all with Robb and Eddard being a close second. He like Sansa but she was to stuck up and Bran was ok and, Rickon was to young to really get to know. Now Jon Snow was someone he could call a friend though Catelyn Stark doesn't like it. Arya learned how to shoot a bow from him with Suna giving instructions to better her already blooming skills. Jon tried to give him pointers but he just didn't know all that much about magic. Now Arya is different she is pretty much his best friend slash girlfriend in a sense but she is very wild. Wild in her outlook on life she doesn't want to marry anyone but him in her words 'Your the only one who sees me for me' which is true he did have a keen eye for peoples characters. Seeing the doors opened and some Starks there mostly the early birds like Ned, and Robb with Jon also there.

"Good morning everyone." Naruto said as he took his designated chair from the first day he was there and reaching and grabbing some fruit and meat strips with hash.

"Ah Morning Naruto, did you have a nice rest"? Jon asked already knowing the answer for he fact he went to check on him.

"Yeah, Naruto have you seen Arya when I went to collect her for breakfast she was in her chambers"? Robb asked with actual wonderment while Jon and Ned shared a look knowing the answer.

"I stayed in Naruto's quarters last night to keep him company." Arya said while appearing in the door with her hair slightly damp and let loose to dry. When she sat next to Naruto he could smell the scent of wild berries on her.

"Oh oka..wait..WHAT!" Robb exclaimed in disbelief. The stunned expression on his face made Naruto, and Arya to laugh with Jon and Ned joining moments later. "You aren't surprised?" He asked.

"I went to check on Naruto last night to see if he add anything wrong with, I saw Arya asleep arms wrapped around him like one of her pillows" Ned said with a smirk at the two blushing children.

"I checked on Naruto to see if he was up this morning." Jon said with a shrug and a smile coming across his features as he remembered Arya mutter about being warm.

"Oh, but aren't they moving to fast?" Robb asked with a hint of worry seeping into his voice for his baby sister.

"No, there just kids, Arya was just worried about him was all." Ned said with a wave of his hand dismissing it, and giving Robb a look to drop it.

"Okay, so Naruto have you learned anything new?" Robb asked changing the subject.

"I've learned a few things such as….." As Naruto began to go on another hour long description detailing his entire training with Suna, about how he was learning his elemental magic first then moving on to the theory behind certain branches of magic such as enchanting and enhancing. He only stopped to say high to the other Starks who showed up. Though his lectured did intrigue Ned, Arya, Jon, and Robb it nearly put Bran to sleep and Rickon was asleep, and Sansa didn't fair any better. Finally after another hour the young nerd… er scholar came to a stop.

"I see you learned all that in two week amazing." Robb said not believing someone could sit through hour long lectures like Naruto could though Lord meetings were just as bad.

"Yep, it was so 'fun'." Naruto said with a large grin on his face. The whole room just deadpanned at his sarcasm.

"Sense you have the day off what are you going to do?" Arya asked in wonderment and a bit of hope. _"Maybe he'll join me and Jon for some practice."_

"I'm going to go to the archery range and practice some ranged spells." Naruto said with a shrug not really thinking about it to much. The archery range was also were Jon and Arya would be today. Arya almost couldn't hole her excitement, While Jon looked almost giddy at the fact of seeing more magic. As all the Starks and Naruto ate their food they wondered on the days events to come.

-Break- (Play My Dark Rose by Adrian Von Ziegler it goes perfectly)

As Jon and Arya made it to the archery range they heard music. The music was entrancing and sad. When they entered they saw Naruto play a flute of some kind (hes playing an ocarina they cant see it) and the targets littered with spikes. The more he played the more in love with the song they got and when another spike shot out in front of Naruto and hit the target dead center did they realized that Naruto had his eyes closed. The closer they drew did they feel an ominous force press down on them and it made them gasp for breath not realizing how cold magic actually felt. When they stood next to Naruto they finally took note of what the spikes were made of, from the distance they looked to be made from metal but on closer inspection they were made from ice a very dark blue ice so dark it looked like steel. When Naruto finished the song did they note the instrument, The instrument was round and had holes along it with a stem to blow in.

"That was beautiful Naruto." Arya said in a dreamy tone. Looking to her Naruto could only grin and scratch the back of his head.

"Can you play another?" Jon asked mystified and slightly relaxed. Naruto looked to him and nodded before think of the perfect song.(Wolf Blood same artist) As Naruto began to play it seemed to be a more lively song. In the distance they could hear wolves howling almost like the song was made for them. Not feeling his magic Jon began to instruct Arya who seemed to be more focused than ever, not realizing that Naruto's song had attracted an audience. All the Starks were standing just outside looking at Naruto as he play this song. The song made them feel happy and giddy almost like it hit there roots. The very blood made inside of them felt like it was sing along with the tone. None of them ever realized that everyone's eyes changed, The Starks eyes all changed to a yellowish brown while Naruto's seemed to be a crimson color. The song was grand it made the Starks feel happy, strong, unbeatable. It made them feel like something was to come, and when the song did end they felt it for awhile.

"Naruto what was that?" Robb asked starting Arya, Jon and Naruto not seeing them come near at all. As Naruto took his lips away from the instrument and turned to Robb, everyone's eyes were back to normal.

"I can't really tell you for it doesn't have a name, I kind of just felt I knew it was all." Naruto said in honesty wondering if such a song had a name. The more he thought about it did he realize that the ground around him was covered in flowers. Following his eyes everyone present was shocked to see the rarest followers around Naruto all in different colors. The pure daisy was a beautiful follower but normally came in shades of whites but it had other shades like other followers. The followers around Naruto were gray, black, red, and green. The twenty or so flowers all contrasted nicely together and gave the room a more livelier look to it. As Naruto reached to grab one they all wilted and died leaving nine flowers three gray, five black, and one red. Reaching for the red one Naruto pulled it up and felt a pull from his reserves turning the flowers all into some kind of jewelry his being a red fox broach the same happened to four black ones leaving one to be a hair clip. The two gray ones also being hair clips. Picking up the lone black hair clip Naruto moved to Arya and placed it into her hair. After a moment Naruto moved and handed reach male a broach minus Rickon, he then moved and handed the remaining ones two gray hair clips which he handed to Sansa and Catelyn the last gray turned into a broach that he handed to Jon. Thanking him for his gifts all the Starks and Jon move to put theirs on all minus Rickon. Seeing that reach item represented them all perfectly the only one the confused him was Jon's as it was a direwolf mixed with a crow. With each of them finished with putting on each of their new jewelry, they all retreated back to the castle seeing as dinner was ready the Starks and Naruto took their leave, never noticing a set of crimson eyes watching them leave with a humorous glint in his eyes.

"I see his power is growing every day even if he doesn't yet realize it yet." the figure said with a frown miring his features. Moving from his position the figure move towards the forest and disappeared in to the set sun's shadows.

 **Down for now.**

 **Okay so few note before I go remember to review and vote on the poll next chapter is the Lannister visit.**

 **Itsuna out.**


	3. Foxes and Lions

**I again would like to thank all of you for your support for this story.**

 **New polls up**

Speech

 _Thought_

 **Magic**

 _ **Reading**_

Don't own anything other than the plot and Suna.

Naruto wasn't happy, he wasn't even angry, he was furious. The Royal family was coming along with his _brother_. The word brother brought a bad taste to his mouth. Now Naruto never met the royal family only heard a few things like how The prince was a spoiled brat who always got his way, and how he was quick to anger. His brother on the other hand was a sadistic bastard who only thought of himself.

"Naruto, are you feeling well?" Arya asked noticing the sour look on his face. He got the look after reading the letter from his older brother.

"I'm just not happy to see my brother is all." Naruto said nonchalantly with his face turning back to normal. Giving Arya a smile that was supposed to ease her worrying, but only caused her to worry more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arya asked with a her worry seeping into her voice and a small frown marring her features that caused Naruto to feel terrible.

"There isn't much to talk about, the only time I saw my brother was during dinner and when he wanted something. He never really cared much." Naruto said with bitterness seeping into his tone.

"I see, so you don't like him at all?" Arya asked with a strange edge to her voice one that Naruto couldn't pick up to well.

"Its not that.. I just don't like his choices is all, but enough about that how goes bow training?" Naruto stated before asking the question. When Arya was about to answer they heard knocking on the door. As Arya called out to who ever it was Naruto grabbed a hold of his ocarina and put it into his cloak pocket.

"Arya, and Naruto you both need to get ready." Came the voice of Lady Stark.

"Yes, mother, shoo Naruto." Arya said with a playful tone. The tone made Naruto laugh and exit the room and head to his. The outfit he was supposed to wear was on the bed. The was a coat similar to the male Starks with the fur around the hood being a red fox fur. The shirt was a plain black linen with red stitching. The pants where of the black variety also with some gray in a camouflage like style. Removing his night wear Naruto first moved to the pants putting them on and noting that they were a little lose. He went over to the bureau and opened it to grab a belt finding what he was looking for a belt with his house animal on it. Over the years him, and Arya began to grow a bit him now being a 61cm (5,1) and her being 49 cm(4,1). He may have been a head taller than her but that didn't really matter to her to much, she still brought him to his knees. The young red head had come to realize that he grew at a very strange rate, he was only a few centimeters from Robb, who was a head shorter that Ned. Putting the belt on Naruto then began to button up his shirt when the last button was in place a knock sounded on the door.

"Naruto are you ready?" Came the face of Arya, who after hearing a yes went inside, and seeing Naruto in an under shirt and pants with no shoes could only laugh. "No socks or shoes?"

Naruto who had the decency to blush went over to the bureau and went to the lowest draw gabbed some socks then went over to his bed and sat down. Putting on the socks Naruto reached to his left and grabbed a hold of his leather boots. Tightening them so they didn't fall of Naruto put the coat on. Looking to Arya again he noted her dress(same as the show with the hairpin from last chapter in her hair.)

"You look nice." Naruto said as he went over to his desk and put his broach on. As he was about to leave he turned to call to Arya who was stunned into silence with a deep blush on her face.

When he was about to call to her she snapped out of it and moved to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, you don't look halve bad either." Arya said with a happy laugh and a grin seeing Naruto blush.

Leaving the room with Naruto still stuck in his trance who could only stare at her backside. Seeing she was around half way down the hall he snapped out of it and called out for her to wait, and began to run.

-Break-

Naruto was bored. He had been standing inline with Arya for what seemed to be hours. He thought about just leaving until he saw the Royal envoy approaching with Jamie Lannister on horse back. With it came a dozen men from both the Royal guard and House Lannister. When they came to a stop out came the king who looked like he has seen better days. The man was fat he could barely get out of the carriage need to be pushed and pulled. When all said was down the man walked up to Ned and said.

"You've gotten fat." Robert said before he and Ned burst out in laughter with Lady Stark joining in. he and Arya released slight chuckles also.

"How have you been old friend?" Ned asked with a small smile seeing his friend again.

"You know the jest fucking whores and drinking wine." Robert said with a joyous laugh.

Robert then asked to pay respect to the dead. With the Queen asking if now was the right time. When the King brushed her off Naruto could see the anger flash in her eyes for a second before it was gone. When Ned and the King left everyone broke apart, Naruto and Arya went to the forest to visit Suna. On their way there the Princess Myrcella asked to join them. Naruto saying it was fine, and Arya just shrugged not caring in the least. When they left the gate with some guards accompanying them, They heard laughing and the sound of battle. Naruto and Arya knowing what it was and the Royal guards with Myrcella not knowing what it was began to worry. When the group reached the clearing where Suna lived they saw him with out his normal cloak and covered in bruises. The thing standing in front of him almost made The guard want to call out to the man before they saw him stop laughing then begin to speak.

"I grow tired with this dance." Suna said as he held up his hand conjured a black flame in it. "Now begone." Was all that was said before Suna released the flame which moving at speeds that only Naruto could see it caught the beast a flame. Hearing the beast scream in pain brought a smile on to Suna's face. Suna was a good looking man with an aristocratic face and red eyes. He had a scar that ran from the top of his right eye brow to the lower left side of his cheek. His hair was an almost snow white with tints of back high lights that were barely noticeable. As he turned to them the Guards took up there rolls.

"Who are you." Guard one said stupidly taking a step forward before Naruto called out to Suna.

"Another one, Suna how many manticores are there going to be." Naruto said jokingly while cracking a grin at his mentor, teacher, friend, and guard.

"Don't care they need to be stronger a level 2 threat is harmless to you now." Suna said in a bored tone before he called out to the guard. "My name is Suna and I'm Naruto's guard."

"I see, what is a manticore?" The guard asked with his fellow guardsmen looking at him like he grew to heads.

"A manticore is being composed of mana, that can be classed as a level 2 or 3 threat with one level 4 being recorded. They are weak but it would take at least 100 of your normal guardsmen. That one there was a level 3." Suna said in his bored tone with an undertone that sounded like he was talking to a new born baby. "And Naruto, I'll be leaving today, also I unreceived a raven from your brother won't be coming.

"I understand." Naruto said with some sadness that his friend was leaving.

"I won't be gone long just a few days, I will begone for your trip to Kings Landing, plus I will see you on your naming day." Suna said with Naruto looking up and smiling at him. Arya also smiling at the site of Naruto's bright smile.

"Okay, bring me and Arya something nice." Naruto said with an easy going smile. The guards were very confused with the red head. They didn't know who he was, at first they thought he was some kind of bastard or a stable boy not some one who need a personal guard.

"Who are you boy?" Guard 2 asked with wonderment.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki, second son, and first of his name." Arya said with a confident grin towards Naruto who was about to speak. "He's also my betrothed."

"I thought the youngest female Stark was supposed to marry Prince Tommen." Asked Guard one with an aghast look that she was already to be married.

"You would have been right if Lord Uzumaki didn't draw up the contract for his son to marry my daughter." Came a voice from behind the men which started them and to swirl around to see Ned standing there with Robert.

"Alucard always was a smart man. I some times wonder what would happen if he were king." Robert said with a small smile to Naruto and Arya before he turned to his daughter whose eyes were glued to Suna's back as he was heading back to his home.

"He probable would have made it so that he could sleep everyday." Ned said with a laugh that was shared with Robert before he turned to the carcases of the dead manticore. "Another one? Well good thing Suna was awake for this one. He picked up Alucard's habit."

"That sounds quiet funny actually, is the boy narcoleptic like his father?" Robert asked while looking at the boy seeing how he looked like his father when they were kids.

"Not entirely he does fall asleep randomly but it is very rare." Ned said while Naruto and Arya both gave Ned a deadpanned look.

"I like naps." was Naruto's exclamation. This caused Ned, and Robert to laugh and Arya to look at Naruto with the same deadpanned look. The look caused Naruto to blush and grin while he rubbed the back of his head. Myrcella and the guards were in wonderment of the kids' behavior. They already acted married. The thought was discarded moments later. Though it was an amusing sight nonetheless.

-Skip—a few days

Bran was falling. The boy knew he was going to die and when he closed his eyes. He opened them moments later in surprise at not feeling anything no pain at all just weightlessness. When he looked around he saw that he was floating just above the ground. Wondering why he look around more and saw Naruto with his hand outstretched and his face contorted in concentration. The thought that ran through his head was that he was saved just before he went into unconsciousness.

Moving Bran to his room while he was unconscious was a pain. With Summer and Nymeria constantly jump up to lick his and Bran's face. When Naruto made it to the room he plotted the boy on to his bed with the two wolfs jump to lay next to him.

"Lazy hounds." Naruto said as he left the room with Nymeria following behind him. The wolf took a liking to him, maybe it had to do with Naruto and Arya having mixed scents.

"Naruto is everything okay?" asked Cat while seeing his solemn look on his face.

"Bran fell from the tower. I saved him in time but the trauma put him under for awhile. He won't wake for a few days." Naruto said before quickly adding seeing the look on her face. With it said and done cat ran to Bran's room called a maid to fetch the maester.

As the maester arrived and checked Bran's condition. He came to the same conclusion as Naruto.

-Break-Suna

"So this is were you hid the fragment." Suna said while looking at a once grand castle or village of some kind. As he walked through the destroyed village he took note of the strange symbol on a few buildings. The symbol looked like a leaf of some kind. "I heard stories of the old civilization, but I never thought anything would still be standing. As he took more steps into the village he felt a dark ominous energy nearby. Wondering what it was he came to what looked to be the crumbled remains of an arena or something similar. Noting that the energy seemed to be coming from the only part that was still standing. When he got closer the energy got dark, more malevolent. The energy felt alive almost. As he got to the top of what looked like stairs he took a bargain and went down. After around thirty or so steps he came to a large gate of some kind. As he reached his hand to open the gates a force pushed him away.

" **Who dares come here."** Came the booming voice of a large demonic entity.

"That would be me sorry for trespassing." Suna said as two orbs of red light appeared at around waist level. The lights were eyes. The eyes were red with a slitted pupil.

" **Who are you boy, why have you came hear?"** Asked the being who began to move closer to the light to reveal a baby fox. Looking at the fox Suna's brain shut down for a second until it rebutooted and he let out a..

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, you're so tiny, hahaha, wait you can talk, hahaha." Suna asked in between chuckles. The fox having enough of the man let out a large roar that came out more like a cute yip of some kind. This caused Suna to laugh harder and a twitch to come to the fox's right eye.

" **Mortal give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you."** The fox bellowed with his eyes gaining a sadistic gleam to them.

Getting his barrings Suna asked the fox who it was.

" **My name is of no concern to you."** The fox said bitterly.

"And here I thought I would give you to Naruto as a gift or maybe you could be his familiar." Suna said while taking a step to the stairs.

"Wait." The fox exclaimed leaving its demonic tone forgotten. "Who is this Naruto you speak of." The fox sounded almost hopeful, giddy.

"Naruto is the youngest son of the Uzumaki House, why does the name Naruto mean anything to you fluffy?" Suna asked with amused tone that turned to laughter after the fox let loose a few fireballs at him. They were easy extinguished.

Huffing the fox began to say Naruto was his desired master and friend. About how he has been waiting for him for along time. "Now you know why I'm here but why are you here?" The fox asked.

"I'm on a mission of sorts."

"For what?"

"A sword or a weapon of similar use."

"Let me out and I will help."

"I will let you out."

As Suna began to reach for the lock with a key in it he heard the sound of stomping coming from behind him at the entrance to the passage way. So he brought his hand back away from the lock and key and turned around. As he did he saw a small group of soldiers brandishing the Lannister crest on there armor.

"Can I help you kind sir's find something." Suna called while motioning the fox back. Which it did move back.

"Grab him" The Captain said.

"Now there isn't any need for that." Suna said while holding up his hand and summoning a barrier to stop them men from moving. The barrier being invisible caused the two soldiers that where sent after him to run in to it. The men falling backwards looked on in wonderment before they realized what it was and began to bang on it. "That's not going to work."

"It's a witch sir."

After the words were spoken to an idiotic man Suna's eye began to twitch and his mana began to seep out taking the shape of black wings. "I am not one of those whores imbecile, I am a mage not a demon slut." Suna roared with more mana seeping out. His black mana started to crack the ground around him, it also shattered the barrier and lock keeping the fox at bay. As the barrier shattered the soldiers were brought to their knees. "For calling me one of those things I think you should be roasted alive, moron. **Černé plameny smrti**." With those words came a rush of black fire that sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around the man his comrades taking a step back and gasped at the terrifying sound that escaped theirs mouth the commander on the other hand. Reached his hand back and notched an arrow. He then let is loose at Suna. The arrow lasted all but five seconds before turning into flames of red, and orange. "That was a mistake my friend." Suna said while looking at the man with a look that promised pain. "First you try to capture me then you insult me and now you try to kill me… Pitiful I guess this is your end." Suna said before raising his hand which caused the flames to jump off their first victim and rushed behind the men catching some clothing on fire as they went. Now that they were trapped the soldiers readied their swords. While the ones that were caught on fire rolled around on the ground. Raising his hand again. Lightning began to spark around his fingers. " **fulgur hastae, ire**." After the spell was cast ten spears of lighting began to appear in front of Suna. With a push of his hand all the spears began to move at speeds none of the men could follow. Only four of the sixteen soldiers remained including their commander. "Oh you survived, Don't were the next spell should kill you." Suna said with no emotions on his face as he held his hand in a grasping motion. Then while making a motion similar to a whip. He said " **Draco cauda flagellum**." when the last verse left his mouth a whips that looked like a dragon's tail cut the rest of them down. Looking at the men Suna let his aura dissipated, and with a snap of his fingers the black flames disappeared. Look at the now unlocked cage Suna began to speak.

"So, Fuzz ball you ok." Suna said his voice taking a one eight turn around,

"Just peachy." The fox said has it began to move to the gate. Using his head the fox pushed the gate open. Taking a step out it began to run at Suna before jumping on his head.

"So have you seen anything like this." Suna said showing the fox a picture of a gunbai.

Eyes widening for a split second before going back to normal. The fox grinned. "Yep it's in the cage."

Suna raised a silver eyebrow. Shrugging Suna began to walk towards the open gate casting a quick lighting spell. He looked inside the room to see rusted weapons and the gunbai in the picture and sword wrapped in bandages. He walked over to each one picked them up noting that sword absorbed a bit of his mana. Before he looked at gunbai noting that it had a few seals that he recognized and others he didn't one of them being repel.

"Thank you fuzzy." Suna said has the fox thought about biting him but ultimately deciding not to.

"Can we leave I never want to return here." The fox said.

"Ok." Suna said. With that said Suna and his new companion began the long trek to Kings Landing.

-Break-

The few days that Bran was out were very uneventful to say the least. Robert and Cersei spent more time together, Jaime spent some time with a girl around his age she was a pretty girl of a small noble house from Winterfell. Joffrey was causing trouble and saying Bran would be a cripple. That got Tyrion to hit him and make him say his respects to Lady Stark. After that he saw Robb and Jon practicing with wooden swords. He tried getting them to fight with real swords but the hound who was listening to Tyrion told him it wasn't a great idea sense he never picked up a sword before. Growling in rage Joffrey went to his guest room and didn't come out until dinner. When he arrived he saw Naruto making some food float into Arya's mouth. He tried saying something but a look from Jaime warned him not to say anything huffing he sat down and began to serve himself. The next day Bran awoke.

"Bran do you remember anything?" Maester Ludwig asked.

"I remember falling and Naruto saving me and that's about it." Bran said while looking at Naruto in admiration.

"Do you remember if someone pushed you?" Catelyn asked her son, hoping to get some more information.

"I don't think so I might have just slipped mum." Bran said with his face contorted in concentration.

"Don't stress yourself Bran, you could cause more damage if you think to hard." Maester Ludwig said while walking over to give Bran some herbs. "These will help with the head pain." He said while crushing a blue flower with red thorns. He then added a lime green looking fruit that Naruto handed him. When asked he said for the stiffness for laying in bed for so long. Nodding he cut it open put the juice in a goblet for Bran to drink. As Bran drank up the concoction he began to feel numb and drowsy. Just before his eyes shut he saw heard his mother ask what is going on.

"It takes time for the mind to heal so I gave him a special plant that is none for healing the mind. Naruto gave me something help with his stiffness for when hes able move tomorrow. He needs to sleep the rest of the day.

-Next Day-

"Are you two ready?" Ned called out to his daughter and her betrothed. They were getting ready to head out for Kings Landing. Naruto and Arya were getting some books on varies things. Naruto's books consisted of Advanced Seals and Novice Spell craftsmanship. Arya's on the other hand was on Adept Marksmanship and Creating a Sword Dance. A book they were both going to share was called Masters of The Ages. A good book about each master of a particular skill set be it swordsmanship, magic weaving, or even writing. It taught them history so Ned was kind of happy.

"Yeah, just packing up some sealing equipment." Naruto answered while putting an ink well with some white parchment in a special pack.

Picking up his pack Naruto began to load it in the carriage for Arya, Sansa, and himself. The dire wolfs were also in the carriage. Nymeria was waiting for her mistress and Lady was sitting next to Sansa.

As Arya sat down with Nymeria laying her head on Arya's lap Naruto took is place at her right. Once he sat down Arya leaned her head on his shoulder. Seeing that she was coning to fall asleep cast a cushioning spell on his shoulder, he then leaned his head on top of hers and began to sleep.

The Trip to Kings Landing has begone and with the Game of Thrones.

 **Whoo took me a bit but here you guys and galls go. I've been a bit busy with college so sorry for the late update I'm not making any promises yet for the next chapter, but expect in two weeks or so. Polls up on my profile for anyone that's interested it won't be in next chapter.**

 **I want to clear a few things up I know magic seems a little over powered but it isn't. Those soldiers never seen magic in action. For the magic beast they're going to be powerful and no 100 normal soldiers isn't what can actually take them down it can be one it just depends if there skilled or not so freshly trained soldiers yeah maybe around 100 but skilled knights like some of the fighters at the tourney maybe 3 or 4 max. Suna is just very well trained he knows there weaknesses and knows how to exploit them. He also has a great amount of mana. Sense mana is the spiritual essence think of it has half of chakra so Naruto had a really large amount of chakra it was cut in half. The fox was Kurama for those who don't know him still being alive will be explained later. Now that I'm done boring you lets get to the spells.**

 **Černé plameny smrti- Czech- Black flames of death: A fire spell that can burn just about anything it can be extinguished by any B rank water spell. The spell is clasifyed as a High A borderline S**

 **fulgur hastae, ire -** **Latin- piecing lightning spear: S rank lightning spell can only be stopped by a wind spell of similar power. Creates spears of lighting that vary in number the high the spell is master the spears maximum being fifteen.**

 **Draco cauda flagellum–** **Latin- Dragon's tail whip: Double S rank can only be negated by its brother the Iron Dragon shield. Made from pure mana,** **normally** **takes on a tail like look,** **but if not enough mana is used just looks like a normal whip with a scaled tip. It normally uses a good portion of mana. It should only be used on small groups of 3 or 4 any more and it won't kill right.**


	4. Darkness Rises

**Hello everyone. When I was reading the reviews, something someone said started to bother me. I know kami isn't a god but it means god. I was going to change it at a later date but a good friend of mine who is Shinto. Shintoism is a** **polytheistic** **religion in japan alongside Taoism and Buddhism. He explained that my use of the word Kami was in fact correct to his beliefs any way. Instead of saying one of the gods names like Inari Okami. They would use kami instead of using the** **ir** **name. It makes it easier to say and its not a hassle. I was going to change it now I'm not. Sorry if I** **offended** **anyone with** **my use of kami but I wasn't trying to depicted a god or goddess just a forces. The only one I was trying to depict was the shingami. I could have used Izanami., but I didn't.**

 **With out further ado**

 **I don't own any thing other than what I use to write and Suna.**

Naruto was bored. After two hours on the road. He awoke from his nap he began to read one of the books he brought. Later on finishing it he began to draw up one of the seals in the book. Getting a near perfect match he threw it at Arya who was still asleep. When it landed near her it made a loud snapping noise. Which caused her to jump up and fall on her face. He began to laugh at her but seeing the glare she sent at him stopped him from continuing. Some time after that fiasco she went back to her nap. While he looked out the carriage window. Seeing that they were stopping he nudged Arya. Getting no response he got a mischievous look on his face. Lowering his face to hers Naruto leaned in and gave her lips a quick peck. Arya's eyes shot open with a huge blush on her face.

"Why did you do that?" Arya asked with her fingers touching her lips trying to forget about the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Maybe you shouldn't pretend to be asleep" Naruto said with his grin still present. Arya's blush increased intensity, but not from embarrassment. With gritted teeth Arya got up and grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and pulled her hand back into a fist, but before she could release it Ned opened the carriage door.

"Arya, Naruto it's time to eat." Ned said while looking at them with an amused smirk. Arya blush still present let her fist down and let Naruto go. After letting him go Naruto mockingly wiped his clothes of nonexistent dust. Arya shooting him a glare got out with help of Ned. With a quiet chuckle Naruto also got out with another book in hand. Making it to the inn Naruto grabbed a plate full of meat and sat next to Arya who was having a conversation with a ginger haired boy.

"Who might this be Arry?" Naruto asked with an amused smirk playing across his lips.

"This is Mycah, he is the butcher's son. We just talking about how he wants to learn how to use a sword."

"Ah okay then why not show him near the riverside it should be nice and cool over there." Naruto suggested while looking around for something eat his food with find some utensils he began to eat rapidly.

Not even leaving a speck of meat and vegetables on his plate and seeing that Arya was done he helped her up and the trio began to make their trek to the river side.

Grabbing a two sticks Naruto threw them over to the both of them. "You can play with those as I calm my mind for a bit." He said as he began to sit down and slow his breathing.

"Is he asleep?" Mycah asked looking at the strange red haired boy.

"No, hes just bring in the natural mana around him to bring his mind at ease." Arya said while looking at Naruto with a happy smile playing on her lips.

"Oh." Was all that the ginger haired boy could say not really believing in the whole magic thing.

"Lets start." Arya said while lunging at him with practiced ease. Mycah not expecting her to do that could only just bring up his stick up to block the surprisingly strong strike. One that forced him to loose his footing and fall on his rump.

"Again." Arya said when Mycah got up again. This time ready Mycah was able to block it but not the second strike that nailed his shin. Throwing his own strike one that Arya just jumped back from and got right back into the fray by throwing a set of combos that forced Mycah to drop the stick and roll to the side with his hand throbbing in pain. As he was about to get up he heard laughter.

Looking over to his right he saw the prince walking with Arya's older sister Sansa who had Nymeria and Lady with her.

"Look at the poor butcher's son trying to be a knight are you." Joffrey said with a sadistic grin on his face. "You think you can use a real sword like you could a knight."

"It was just a stick my prince." Mycah said while looking at the ground.

"Oh maybe I should show you what a real sword looks like then." He said as he reached down to draw his sword, but before he could do that he was lifted into the air by something.

Looking around he saw Naruto's eyes were looking at him. The eyes were cold and weren't their normal blue they almost looked like glaciers.

"Put me down freak!" Joffrey all but yelled in freight.

"No." Was Naruto's reply that caused Joffrey to cringe at the cold tone to his voice.

"I'm the Prince" He squeaked out.

"Don't care." Naruto replied without even an ounce of emotion in his voice.

"I'll have you executed." Joffrey said with a hopeful tone to his voice. He hope the fear of execution would scare the young boy, but seeing the boys empty face put a damper on his hope.

"Who said that you would be able to do that." Naruto said with amusement appearing in his voice for the first time. "Only the king has the right to execute a noble, that threat may work on the less fortunate but not I." He finished off with Joffrey's face starting to appear more like a slab of the finest white marble.

"Remember this Prince you can only hind behind your fathers title for so long, when you get in a position that you can't escape, your true colors will be revealed like they have now. Now flee and cling to your life and when you have a spine then come face me, but until then remember this magic is plentiful and is nearly limitless in its ability, it can be used to kill or heal." Naruto said as he dropped the young prince on his rump. With his final words said Naruto grabbed Arya's hand and pulled her with him back to the inn.

If he were to look back he would have seen the fearful look on Joffrey's face turn to one of disdain and hate.

-Scene change-

"Hello Viserys Targaryen." Said a man dressed in a white-gray cloak with a hood that covered his hair. The mans face was also covered by a black mask. The mask only covered half of his face.

"Who might you be are you a mongrel here to beg to a king?" Viserys asked with a snare which turned into a smug almost arrogant look.

A short chuckle left the man. "My name is Kakashi, I hear that you have been looking for a way into Westeros." Kakashi stated with a bored tone. After speaking that he reached up and removed his hood letting his gravity defying silver hair loose to the world.

"I have and what is it to you?"

"I can give you passage but it requires you to do a certain task." Kakashi said with the same blase tone he was using earlier.

"What is this task?"

Reaching in to his cloak the man pulled out a black bag.

"Put your hand in this bag."

Not even caring about the consequence Viserys Targaryen put his right hand in the bag. As he went to pull his hand out tell the man to give him and the army of dothraki khalsar, the right of passage but he felt a heat start to creep up his arm. A heat so strong that it caused him to scream and alert his sister and Illyrio, but before they could act the man burst into flames. The flames were a royal green. With in seconds the man known as Viserys Targaryen was dead nothing but ashes on the ground.

Putting the bag away the man turned his gaze on to Daenerys and Illyrio.

He began to take steps toward them, noticing them take a step back the man reached up and removed his hood.

"I mean you no harm, my lady." Kakashi said with a soothing tone.

"You killed my brother." The words that came out of her mouth held no love for her brother.

"I killed him because he was a threat to my home." Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Though that isn't the only reason that I'm here." Kakashi said drawing their attention back to his face. The man had gravity defying gray hair. His eyes though captivated them. One was a rich dark chocolate color the other red as the finest wine.

"What is that you seek?" Daenerys asked in wonderment.

"I have come to ask for your hand in marriage." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Why?"

"I found a contract written by one of your ancestors that was never fulfilled. It states that the oldest Uzumaki male and the oldest daughter of the Targaryen line were to be wed." Kakashi said as he pulled out a scroll with both a three headed dragon and a nine-tailed fox on it. Handing it over to her. Kakashi sat back and waited for her to finish reading.

"So you would just force me in to this?"

"No, you have a choice come to Westeros with me and become Lady Uzumaki or say here and live out your days alone." Kakashi said with a solemn tone to his voice.

"Would I be able to be Queen?" She asked with a small amount of hope in her voice.

"No, you would be on the council for the throne." Kakashi said sadly that he had to break a girls heart like that.

"One more question, how did you kill my brother?" She asked while looking at were the bag was stashed.

"That was done by the use of magic, more pacifically fire enchantment." Kakashi said with his normal tone of voice.

"Would I be able to use this… magic?" She asked a little skeptical.

"I sense some doubt in the arcane." Kakashi said as he held his hands to his sides. "I guess I'll show you some." with those passing words Kakashi began to focus mana in to his hands. In his right hand shout out a stream of fire, and out of his left a bolt of lightning.

After his display the duo in front of him were shocked that magic actually existed.

"To answer your question I do sense the ability to use it but it may take some time." Kakashi said.

After giving it some thought Daenerys decided. "I will go with you… Kakashi."

"Splendid, if you have any wedding gifts for her I'd give them to her now." Kakashi said as Illyrio called a servant to fetch his gift for Daenerys. When the servant returned with two other servants caring a chest and the girl holding a set of books.

"Petrified dragon eggs from the Shadow Lands, and books on the history on Westeros." Illyrio said has the chest was opened showing three stone like eggs.

After all the gifts were put in front of them Kakashi took out a red velvet bag and shrunk everything done then put them in side the bag. Strapping it to his waist Kakashi walked to Daenerys and grabbed her hand.

"I suggest taking a breath." Kakashi advised her and making sure she did an array of runes appeared below them and with a rush of wind they were on a boat.

"Lets get a move on." Kakashi said as he went to the helm.

-Scene change-

Suna was annoyed why you might ask well it had to do with the fox that was sleeping on his head. After they left the ruins they ran into some fur hunters. After putting them to sleep they went on their way, but only to run into even more. That is were they are now.

"Come gives that fox, and we won't hurt you." Said a hunter with a large nose and greasy copper hair.

"I would rather not I came to enjoy his company." Was Suna's cold reply.

"That's to bad w'll hav' to take em from ya." Big nose said motioning four hunters forward.

"Sorry ser." Came the reply of two of the hunters.

"No, I'm sorry." Suna said has he took off his cloak and showed his battle robes on underneath. The battle robes were made from some kind of reptile. The scale like armor that cover his chest went over a silk like shirt. The boots, arm guards, shin guards, and boots all being made from the black reptilian scales. Lifting his arms Suna let loose a set of four bolts one for each hand. The Hunter leader releasing he was dealing with a mage took out a black bag and through it on the ground. Out of the bag came a black smoke. The smoke covered the runic designs which was summoning some kind of beast. Out of the summoning array came a white lion with two sets of wings on its back. The animal taking flight at speeds the hunters couldn't follow. Suna could only look at the Griffin in interest. This one was rare normal griffins were a light brown with dark brown wings and mane. This one had a white body with dark gray feathers and a black mane. _"This must be a level 9, normal griffins are level 6 or 7."_ Dodging a ball of fire, Suna let loose a fire ball of his own.

Missing and causing the clouds to turn a dark gray Suna let loose a bolt of lightning into the newly formed storm cloud. After a few second with Suna dodging balls and stream of fire, rain started to pour down. The griffin taking note of the storm flew to the ground and folded its wings in.

Now on the ground the beast began to charge at Suna. Suna already prepared for the attack let the beast get closer to him. As the griffin ran to him it never noticed the an array of runes start to glow a faint green, but it did notice when it couldn't move any more and pain shooting into its body before turning in to a red dust.

The hunter leader noticing that the beast was gone began to cower in fear. The man who he bought that spell from said not many mages could beat it on the account that it was by far the most dangerous monster of its breed.

"How?" was all the man could ask.

"It's simple really, the monster is fire, and wind based take one of its abilities out of the equation and then a griffin is quite easy to banish. The beast normally stay in the air and rain down fire." Suna replied as he began to charge up an orb of dark energy. When it was ready he let it loose. After being set loose the orb shattered and began to expanded in to a wall of black smoke that covered the leader and the two remaining men. The leader and his men began to notice a slight itching in their arms, so going to scratch it they became aware that a chunk was missing from their arms, and the area began to spread at a rapid rate covering their hole right arm then starting to creep up their necks.

After several moments Suna let the black smoke up.

"What was that?" The fox asked in wonderment.

"That was fthorá." Suna said simply.

"I see, what does it do?"

"It erodes the body by decaying it, the more mana put in to it the faster acting it is." Suna replied back. The fox could only nod his head in understanding.

With those passing words they left the battle scared land. The land was destroyed the once lavish green grass was now gone leaving brown dirt in its place. The trees were mostly gone with a few still standing. As they made their way through the land the fox could feel the crushing of some remain dead grass on bottom of its paws.

If anyone were to have come to these parts they would have thought it was cursed with the bones of the hunter lining in the center of the destruction.

Looking back the fox looked at the now dead land with sad eyes never noticeing Suna look at him and breathe out green smog that began to seep into the ground. Were the smog hit the once dead land began to heal itself. Turing back forward the fox never noticed as a small sapling began to replace some of the trees behind it.

If both of them were to have turned around they would have seen a cloaked figure watching them and writing down what it saw. Rushing away with scarlet eyes watching him leave.

" _Seems that cult is starting to make their move. Be careful and diligent Naruto we don't want them getting you."_ Suna thought sadly that someone as young as Naruto had enemies already.

-Shift-

"My lord the boy is without his guard." The figure called to his master in a cave not to far from the battle site.

"I see." Said a man with long red hair, a long black cloak with red lines running through it. The man's face was hard to make out the only thing seen were his eyes. His eyes were violet with a ripple like pattern with a small pupil.

"What shall I do, my lord?"

"For now nothing we must wait for the right moment to capture the boy." The leader said as his eyes went down to a necklace around his neck with a spiral design engraved in it. Grabbing it the man opened it to a picture of two men. The men looked like twins minus the one on the right had green eyes while the one on the left had red eyes.

" _Soon brother I can give my eyes to your son, and bring about his true potential."_ The now revealed Uzumaki thought to himself.

"Understood my lord." The figure said with a frown before a large grin broke out on his face.

After the man got up and left he went to another section of the cave were men and women were praying.

The man taking a quick look around before he found who he was looking for.

"Maki." The man called to a man with shirt black hair.

"What is it Fung?" Maki asked with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"The lord has a mission for your squad." The now revealed Fung said with a smirk.

"Which is..."

"To go to Kings Landing and retrieve the boy, our lord wants."

"Why doesn't he send you?" Maki asked with a raised brow.

"I need to keep tabs on the boys watcher." Fung said.

"When does he want us to leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"We will prepare for long trip then." Maki said.

"Good I need to go back to my watch." Fung said leaving with a large smirk on his face. He never noticed as a girl with long blond hair got up and left also.

The girl went to the area the leader was currently sitting in.

"Father, how is your day going." The girl asked her father.

"Hello, Fu, my day is good what brings you here?" The man asked his daughter.

"Fung, sent Maki's squad on a mission to capture Naruto." Fu replied while she began to twirl a lock of her hair around her finger.

"I figured that might happen, it won't set me back with my planning thought."

"Father how far did you plan this out?"

"Years my girl."

"I'll see you when it is time to do the ritual." Fu said has she left the run with a flare of her and a smirk.

"Oh and Fu.. don't even think about it." The man said as he held out his hand towards her.

"You're no fun." Fu said as she took out a blue orb and handed it back to her father, who after retrieving it put it back on its pedestal.

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone I've been on twelve hours for the past few weeks. I'll be leaving the pull up until I get some more data on it.**

 **Spells**

fthorá (Greek-decay.) The spell first begins to eat a hole in a random. The spell first is created by takinng healing magic and removing all properties of heal. Then by condensing the spell and adding some darkness to it, it then begins to spin and fight for dominance. If not enough darkness element is added it then breaks down. The spell is first sent out as a ball before shattering in to a black smoke. The more mana used will darken the color of the smoke and thicken it. The spell is classified as a C rank spell. This is because it is easily countered with any type of flash or spark.


	5. Begining of the game

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the major delay I had a large case of writers block.**

 **I would like same to all of those who have been here for the beginning…. Thank, and to shadowfang jutsu thank for your kind words. I will try to make the chapter a little longer but it may take some time for that.**

 **To anyone who I have been confusing with how my story is progressing… Thank you I have been putting small (very small pieces) puzzle pieces here and there nothing major just minor detail that is used to mislead you and confuse you.**

 **For anonymous reviewer Nate. I have never heard of a NINO fic. If you could clarify what you mean.**

 **Where do you get your information from? Did you know that amnesia patients have a sense for who they are. If a person who loses there memory can have a feel for who they are does that make them the same person. If you say no then why?**

 **That over with lets get on with it.**

 **I own nothing but the right to Suna.**

Darkness can mean many things for some it is an obstacle in your path, or some kind of force that many have a fear for, but as Suna sat there keeping watch over the night with the sounds of crackling fire and the snores of a talking fox.

They were about a few hundred leagues from Kings Landing. After the run in with the fur traders their travels went without any distractions.

They were staying in a nice inn. The inn surprising didn't mind a fox staying with them.

Looking at the fox to make sure he was asleep, Suna reached under his collar to find a pendant with a three-headed dragon engraved on it. Unlatching the clasp the pendant opened very easily. Inside was a shrunken painting of five people. Two of these people had platinum blond hair one being a male the other female. One of the others had vibrant red hair, the other woman had snow white hair and charcoal black eyes. The young boy unlike his parents had a ghostly pale white hair and striking crimson eyes.

"Mother, father I'll be returning to the place where everything was taken from you." Suna whispered with a sad gleam in his red eyes while looking at the two blonds. Blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill. His eyes harden to twin red pools of metallic red.

" _Revenge is for the weak of willed and of those who can't move on."_ Suna remember the words of the late Alucard quite well. Those word changed him, made him think clearly, made it so he could move on from his parents' death.

Looking over to the fox one last time. Suna rolled over to his side and closed the pendant and replaced it under his collar.

Never noticing as one slitted red eye opened and closed.

Scene change

Light slipped in through the window of the castle of Kings Landing and fell upon the sight of two young children cuddled together. One had deep red hair almost the color of the life giving fluid that ran through every one. The girl had dark brown hair.

As the light fell upon the young red head's face his striking cerulean blue eyes snapped open and with a yawn he was about to begin to stretch when he felt weight on his side, looking down he smiled with a smile that out shown the burning ball of gas out side in the sky.

Naruto moved his head closer to Arya's and placed a kiss on her brow. The kiss caused Arya to begin to stir.

"Morning (yawn) Naruto." Arya said as her hands began to rub her eyes to elate some of the sleep from her. After she started to feel more awake she started to get out of the bed she and Naruto were sharing.

After her feet touched the ground she jumped back up on the bed. The ground was freezing from the ocean breeze from last night.

Naruto see her jump couldn't help but chuckle, but stopped after seeing her glare. He then casted some heating charms on the floor. Nodding her thanks she took a test step and felt that the stone floor was at a much more tolerable level she walked to one of the side doors and opened up the one to her room for the stay here. Closing it behind her.

Naruto then got out of bed and walked to his wardrobe and pulled out some light clothing for the day. He then walked into the washroom to clean up and get dressed. After a few moments he then left to put on the shoes he brought with him. The shoes were of a very fine leather. After slipping them on he walked to the door Arya waled to and knocked.

"Almost done." Came the answer from her. After several moments the door opened and Arya walked out in a dress with house Stark's colors on it and a sown on house crest for Uzumaki on the left breast.

"So what are we doing today?" Arya asked with a knowing gaze to Naruto who could only scratch the back of his head with a grin.

"We're supposed to head to the library and meet a house wizard there so he can ask me questions."

"Why?"

"He thinks he knows more than I do."

"Okay, when is that?" Arya asked. Naruto then looked out the window to check the time. Seeing the position of the sun Naruto assumed it was around late morning, his meeting was around one or so. Calculating the time it would take for Arya and him to get there. He estimated that it would take around thirty minutes if they walked normally if they took their time around one hour so.

"If we leave now we can look around for bit before I have to go their." Naruto said as Arya just nodded her head and grabbed his hand to drag him to look at the Tourney grounds that are to be hosted in a few weeks for Ned. The celebration was for her father being named a Hand to the king.

As the two left their conjoined room they never noticed as a Lannister guard took root in-front of their door, nor did they notice as Tyrion Lannister walked up to the guard. The Game of thrones was beginning and Tyrion was hope to keep these youngsters out of it.

Scene change

Kakashi could count on one hand of all the people who can surprise him and Daenerys Targaryen was one of them and his younger brother being the most surprising of all. Naruto was by far one of the best with magic. Daenerys was also very good at learning magic as well, but she has her limitations like any mage. She tended to over power spells and she couldn't use many elemental spells unless they were fire and lightning.

The girl was also quite a quick study after giving her a book on elemental manipulation she had the book done with in hours. She was now on advanced spell craft and _Lore Of The Lord Of Shadows_.

The last book talks about the founder of house Uzumaki and how he created the Dark Forest around the Fox's den. It first talks about how he was born with a thirst for knowledge and a hunger for trying new things. It then talks about how he found one of the eight lost ancient grimore.

She was very closed to being finished with it, and after she was done with that he didn't have any more books for her to read. Other than his personal collection of orange books… Not a good idea.

"How long until we get to shore?" This was many of the questions that she had that and if she could have another book.

"Another day." Kakashi said and it was true since they were the only ones on the ship they had to stop more often than if they had a full crew or Kakashi could teleport them their but he was very sloth like and didn't want to.

"Couldn't you just bring us their like you did to this ship?"

"No. it might kill you or me depending on who goes first." Kakashi lied in his normally bored tone.

Daenerys looked at him with skepticism. She has been reading about magic so she knew it could back fire with varying results but it still didn't mean that she was going to take every thing at face value.

What she really wanted to do was make her focus so she could begin to cast some spells, but Kakashi was being adamant about it saying that they didn't have the proper tools to make one. She knew he was right they only had a small engraving tool and not a good one for what she wanted she would need a master tool or a grand master tool. She also needs to find what would be her focus. When she asked Kakashi about his, he just said that Uzumaki were different from the norm and didn't elaborate. Not even a little bit. She took it upon herself to find what he meant but every book about the Uzumaki never said how they make their focus just that they were the most powerful House of mages out their.

The whole not telling her thing was starting to grate on her nerves. As she was about to get back to reading she noticed Kakashi spring up from his sitting position with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Actually we will be there within the next hour."

"Why?"

"My brother was attacked some time ago."

"Oh." What was she to say.

Scene change (earlier)

Anger coursed through his veins. The Stark girl wouldn't leave the boy alone. If she didn't then he would have to knock her unconscious so he could get the boy to his master. He had been posing as the House wizard for the last few days trying to get the boy alone, but where every he went the girl came with him. This was the last straw as he stealthy sent out a pulse of mana to get the rest of the squad here. _"Maki won't be happy about this but screw him."_ were his angry thoughts. Moving quickly he knocked the girl unconscious and as he turned to the boy he heard a sound.

(play Fatal Lullaby by Adrian Von Ziegler.)

The song came out very slow then it began get a deep feel to it almost like he was feeling like he did something wrong. He felt tired so very tired he felt something going down his face think it was tears he brought his hands to wipe them away. When he got a look at what it was, he saw blood he was bleeding. No, he wasn't just bleeding he felt his heart slow down and his knees buckle. He fell with blood coming out of his eyes and ears. He felt no pain he felt nothing other than feeling tired and helpless.

The man was dead.

Coming to the scene of the dead body of one of his men did not make Maki feel good about this. With a sense of rage and hate he took aim with one of his bolt spells and shattered the ocarina. But the feeling of dread took over his rage. The boy's face was blank his eyes like ice chips cold and empty. When the boy open his mouth to speak he felt more fear he was sure the rest of them felt it to.

"That was a was very grave mistake he died from hurting what I hold close to my heart, now you attack me." Naruto said with a very cold tone to his voice one that set shivers down their spines. "Your death will be slow and painful, not like his." He finished pointing to the man of the floor.

(play shinedown enemies)

The boy began to glow with a very bright light that hurt their eyes but they were to frozen in place to blink. When the light died down it revealed a glowing blue eyes with a slitted pupil and they all realized they had no where to run. They were transferred into a pocket dimension. How the boy did this they had no idea because not many mages could do this it was a highly advanced set of runes, but he didn't use rune stones.

"Hes just a kid what can he do to us." One of his foolish squad mates said trying to bring back courage into his brethren. It worked on those stupid enough to believe that they could beat this young mage. This young mage with out any hesitation in his steps looked at them and held up his hand were a long string of runes began to rotate around his arm then they took shape in a spell chain with the middle rune meaning fire and the what he could make out from spinning runes wind was also added in to superheat the flames. He spoke one word next.

" **Amaterasu**."

And Maki knew no more.

The man was set a flame without even an ounce of hesitation. When the flames spread leave nothing but ash in it's wake. The other mages began to fear the boy more. They tried to run but they hit a barrier.

"Cover me." One of the men said as he began to chant in an ancient language. The others began to send spells at Naruto. They sent fire, water, ice, lightning, and dark magic at the boy in hopes of stopping him from getting any closer. After each spell collided with Naruto they thought it was over until a blast of hot air threw away the steam and smoke. To reveal Naruto in perfect health. He then began to raise his hand showing a two inverted triangle like runes in the center of a massive runic matrix. Seeing the size of it they began to shudder in fear. They couldn't tell what kind of spell it was.

Naruto looked at each of the men with a bored expression. He began to realize how strong Suna actually was. These assassins were by far the weakest people he faced. If they cowered in fear of a simple illusion spell then he wonder what they would think of his more colorful spells.

The spell was none other than Bringer of Darkness. It was a C class illusion spell that caused the enemy to face one of their greatest fear. The spell used to be ranked much higher but it went down in time for it has to many counters. Such as being poke in the side or just slapped would wake someone up.

The spell in his other hand though was a ripper curse. The curse would slowly rip apart a body from the inside out. This spell was a high B to low A ranked spell.

The men didn't even see it coming until they where already feeling their body start to tear it self apart until till they knew no more.

Waving his hand Naruto brought himself out of the pocket dimension.

Scene change

When Suna entered Kings Landing he did not expect to find Lord Stark their along with The king waiting for him.

"What do I owe this greeting Lord Stark and my King?" Suna asked with an aloof tone to his voice. Seeing them both grimace and look at each other

"It is about young Naruto." Ned said with an edge to his voice that caused Suna to look at him with a look of boredom on his face.

"What about him, my Lord?" Suna asked without even an ounce of his normally lazy drawl.

"He has killed six people today."

"Oh, is that all." Suna said as his drawl came back and a slight smirk came to his face.

"You're not worried about this." Ned said with shock entering his voice.

"He is being trained how to hone his skills in spellcraft, this is a common occurrence for us. We are taught how to kill but we normally kill low tiered monsters such as fire-breathing serpents and ash-wolves." Suna said as both the King and Ned looks went from shocked to a more somber look.

"I see, so that includes humans as well." Robert said not applaud by the killing just that it was one so, the only one he knew of that killed you was Joffrey, but that was pure torture.

"No." Suna said with a sad frown miring his cloaked features. "He may have been used to killing by now, but it doesn't mean he isn't affected by it.

"So someone should comfort him." Ned said as the group of them began to move back towards the castle.

"I think young Arya has that covered."

"I see so you don't think you should."

"No if I did it would mean nothing, he may look up to me but that doesn't mean he will feel comfortable to talk to me about it." Suna said as the other two nodded their head in understanding at that.

The three fell into a silence that continued until they reached the castle. The fox on Suna's head looked at the other two with a dull and mischievous look.

The fox was having a grand time sitting on the human's head. This boy was very wise for his age, but like all humans he had his flaws like the burning rage he felt for the fat man. Though he seemed like he wasn't going to act on it any time soon. The fat man felt to comfortable while the Lord Stark felt annoyed with the fat man, and Suna. After he finished hi assessment he saw that the black haired man looked towards Suna, more towards the fox, in wonderment.

"Suna may inquire why that fox is on your head." Ned asked as he looked at the strange looking fox.

"Because it is comfortable on top of his head." The fox spoke as Ned nodded his before his head snapped to the fox. A look of total surprise and bewilderment on his face.

"You can speak." Ned all but yelled out. Robert was looking on in shocked silence.

"Of course I can ningen." The fox said with an amused tone to his voice.

Ned began to get over some of his shock. After his thought proccess began to register something Alucard said to him some time ago. _"Ned remember this, there are being who can speak like humans. These beings are know as familars."_

" _So this is some kind of familiar, it is a fox so maybe it is for Naruto."_ Ned thought with a more rational mind.

"Let us go see Naruto." Suna said with a look of amusement.

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone my internet has been down and I have some writers block for this story. To help this i'll be working on another fanfiction that won't be a crossover fanfiction. It will be a Naruto fanfiction that will be kind of different.**

 **Remember to vote on the poll and leave a review.**


End file.
